Truth Serum
by Yuzurie
Summary: When Shinichi finds Kaito rushing inside his manor on his precious day-off, he has the right to be angry at him right? Even when the said thief looks so troubled, but he's invading his precious break, so he has the right to be angry at him right? Or maybe not...? Genre: Romance, humor, supernatural. Pairing : ShinKai.


Hey all, Yuzu here~ I'm just.. well, I can't come up with anything for Tell Me Your Lies and got this written out instead x.x I'm sorry. But since it's been long time since my own story last update, I'll share this to you guys, please let me know what do you think about it ^^

As always, English is not my main language there's bound to be some mistakes here, and If you find any, please just let me know so I can correct it.

WARNING : Grammar mistakes, fluff, OOC, Kaito being stupidly cute or something, annoying Shinichi, this is boyxboy (M/M) you've been warned

Dewa, please enjoy (?) ~

* * *

It's Saturday evening, in other word finally his day-off, where he can enjoy his quality time together with his lovely novels and some cups of blissful coffee quietly – or that's how it suppose to be before the library door is slammed open, revealing one slightly rumpled Kuroba Kaito who's trying to catch his breath.

"Should I ask you to knocks at my front door instead of lock picking it and burst in inside every time you come over?" Shinichi gives his uninvited guests a very not amused looks.

Without even bothering to wait for the host's permission, the magician let himself inside the library and close – lock – the door before turning back to face the detective, "No, because I'll just pick your lock anyway since it's faster that way–," then Kaito flails his hand away in a restless gesture, "Ugh, just listen Shin, it's important. I need you to hide me from Aoko, Akako and most importantly: that annoying blond."

Shinichi just gives him an eyebrow in confusion, "Hakuba?"

"Yes, who else?" Kaito flops down into the couch across the armchair Shinichi's currently sitting in, "Let me hide here at least until dawn? I'll be gone by then, please?" Kaito uses his best puppy eyes on full blast toward the detective.

Noticing the straightforwardness – which is _rare_ in Kaito's case – Shinichi closes his book and directing his full attention to the slouching thief, "Did he go out of his way to confirm your… 'night job' identity?"

"…No and yes."

"…very helpful, why don't I call him here while I'm at it?"

"What! No!" Kaito's all but jumps out of the couch and grabs into Shinichi's sleeves, earning a shocked and confused stare from said detective.

"Okay," Shincihi brushes Kaito's hand down and folds his arms in front of his chest, "pray tell me why I shouldn't call him here when all you want is just messing with my precious day-off."

"Uh, well…," Kaito goes fidgeting, makes Shinichi grows more and more curious toward the thief's strange behavior, "Something happened and… I can't lie my way off like I usually do, or something?"

"Well, this is getting way too weird, why can't you run off laughing as you taunt him like you usually like to do?"

"Uh…, um, never mind, I'll go home after all." Kaito is about to turn around and step away when an arm grabs his, stopping him in his track, "Shinichi?"

"Something is fishy here. What's wrong Kaito?" Shinichi says, low but firm.

"Um, it's nothin– ugh!" Then Kaito curl his body inward and clutches his palms as if something has pierced thought it, "ugh, that damn Akako, she's not lying when she said it'll hurts like hell."

Shinichi then quickly releases his hold of Kaito's arm, concern all over his face, "Kaito? What's wrong!?"

"It's noth– agh!" the thief suddenly crouches down in pain, still holding his palm… ,which now has some kind of tattoo(?), in it. Shinichi then crouches down aside Kaito, tries to unclench Kaito's hand from the tattoo to have a better look at it.

"What is this?" he stares at the black curly piece of art now resting in the magician's palm.

Sweating and eyes slightly dilating from pain, the thief answered, "I'm okay. Just… stop asking for a moment, it hurts… uh…"

Calming down considerably, Shinichi nods, giving some time for Kaito to rest, "Are you ok–"

His word is cut abruptly as a hand is raised in front of him, "no asking _any_ kind of question, just give me a moment to explain."

"…Okay."

"Well, I'm sure you're confused as hell as to what's happen here, _but_ –," Kaito rise his voice to stop Shincihi from asking whatever question he has in mind, "geez, just stop talking for once and let me do the explanation here, okay?"

Shinichi nods.

"Well, obedient aren't you – okay! Okay! No more teasing, I know. Well, basically, I kind of do something inappropriate and pissed Akako off, and now, I can't lie."

"…"

"I can't lie, literally."

"…" Shinichi's still silent and that big confused face is still there.

So Kaito decides to start from the beginning, "You know that a classmate of mine, Akako, is a witch, real one, right?"

Shinichi stares ridiculously at him for a moment, as if saying 'so what you were saying that time is true?', and then he nods, allowing Kaito to continue.

"What? You didn't believe me that time when I said that a witch in my class is trying to court me?!" Kaito makes a mock hurt face, Shinichi just give him another unimpressed glare.

"Well, it's true, and she cursed me so that when I lie, this mark," Kaito show Shinichi his right palm, where the strange tattoo can be seen, "will get hot, and it _hurts_."

"…That's why you need to hide from Hakuba."

"Correct, as expected from my detective. Even if he just asks 'you're KID aren't you?' then I'm finished!" Kaito flop back down into the couch tiredly, "this is all Akako's fault!"

"More like your fault for upsetting her in the first place."

"Aww, but it's no fun just sit around watching movies 4 hours straight! It's the boring movie's fault!"

Shinichi just rolls his eyes at his lover antics, how could he fall in love with this bundle of energy anyway?

"So~ Back to topic, let me stay here for tonight, please? It supposes to wear off at dawn anyway."

Shinichi perks up at this, "so, in short, you aren't allowed to lie until dawn?" Shinichi says with teasing smile, which makes the thief sweatdrops.

"Err, maybe I should go home after all…" Kaito stands up, ready to run out of the library – or the mansion – if needed.

Shinichi just circle his hands in the flailing boy's waist and drag him back into the couch to prevent him from running away, "Why the hurry? Do you not want to spend your time with me?"

Kaito all but blushed, reading where all of this will most likely heading to, "I wan– Why you! I know coming here was a mistake– gh!" Kaito frowns, trying to will away the pain.

"Who knows that lying is so ingrained to your bone that you answer to my question with a lie, full knowing what it'll cost you." Shinichi murmurs to the thief ear.

"You enjoy yourself too much over this…" Kaito grumbles, earning a laugh from Shinichi.

"I mean, who's gonna pass up this chance? Now I can torment you back for all those humiliating heists. Hmm, maybe I should call Hakuba after all?"

"NO! Do you want him to arrest me, you dimwit! Ugh… Why can't I even call you a dimwit? No fair!" Kaito is all pouty now.

"Because even you acknowledge that I'm not a dimwit. Ne, Kaito, do you love me?"

Now Kaito's the one who rolls his eyes, in annoyance, not a nervous gesture, mind you, "…can I come home if I answer your question?"

"…of course."

"Well, you know the answer, right?" Kaito is trying to fight the blush that is climbing to his cheeks.

"It doesn't count as an answer, you know that."

"…I don't hate you."

"Don't use negative phrases."

"Gah! Shinichi!" Kaito's trying to break free of Shinichi's crushing hug.

"That's not an answer either."

"…I – I,"

"Go on,"

"…I… I do love you," the thief is trying to cover his red face with his hands, "there, let me go home now," he pats at Shinichi's unmoving hand.

"Why? I still have few questions for you to answer."

"…I should've known it."

"Yep, I do say that I won't pass up this chance to humiliate you back, don't I?"

"Well, yes, but… now I really regret coming here," he waits for a moment before continuing, "see? Not hurts, I didn't lie."

"You know, as an international phantom thief, it shouldn't be a problem escaping from my grasp, should it?

"…"

"Do you really want me to let you go?"

"Let me guess, second question?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"No, you sadist, you're enjoying this _too_ much!"

"Just answer all of my question straightforwardly and you'll be free to go home, easy, isn't it?" Shincihi tighten his hug as a remainder.

"…"

"…"

"I just realized why I was never straightforward with all my advances on you."

"I'm waiting for your answer."

Kaito can't resist but grumbles to Shincihi's clutching hand before saying, "…I don't want you to let me go."

The thief is red to his ear, and Shinichi can't help but blushing slightly as well, and feeling overwhelming happiness inside, somehow, "You know, it's nice to hear you say romantic things to me without all the snarky remarks."

"Uh, I want to curl up somewhere and get this over with… You done yet?"

"Don't like having the tables turned on you?"

Kaito just gives him an irritated glare, thought it mismatch with his still red face, "I don't like it when you're on teasing mood like this. Teasing is _my_ job, not yours!"

"I'm taking over yours for tonight."

"Now I feel like sleeping." Kaito put his mock pout face, doesn't realize what he was saying until Shinichi's face grow red, eyes widen slightly, "NO! Not like that, I mean literally sleeping, you pervert!" Kaito then tries to push away Shinichi's hand, he really doesn't like where all of this is heading to, "I'm not answering any of your answer anymore. I'm going home!"

"I didn't even say anything yet~" Shincihi can't help but giggle at the thief fails his frantic escape, "I think now I get why you like teasing others until they go red."

"Not funny."

"I want to kiss you. Do you?"

Kaito froze, blushing furiously, "W-Why are you able to says such flirtatious lines anyway, aren't you usually the shy one?"

"Why are you still avoiding my questions, do you want this to last longer?"

"I'm not! It was just because of habits…" Kaito winches slightly as pain runs though his arm once more, "uh, I hate this kind of play."

Shinichi smirk his knowing smile.

"I hate it when you're aggressive like this, Shinichi," Kaito tries to reconstruct his pout when the blur pain from his palm reminds him of his problem, he tried not to whimper.

Shinichi sighs, then he pushes Kaito down so the thief is now laying on his back on the couch, "you know, it's not like I enjoy seeing you in pain, Kaito. Just answer me straightforwardly for once…"

Taken aback from their sudden change of position, the thief urged his brain to whirl his next words aside from 'Shinichi' and 'atop of me'. He turns his blushing face aside as he is still lacking his brain supports and therefore will only spurts something unrecognizable.

Smirking slightly at how far he can shake the usually ever confident thief. "I really want to kiss you now, do you?"

Getting redder, Kaito closes his eyes before trying to calm his breathing down. Then without any warning, he lifts his head up, lips meet lips, lightly first, before Shinichi lost whatever restraints he has as he dove in and kisses Kaito deeper.

They part minutes later as both of the boy's cheeks is turning red, lips parting slightly for air.

"Now you don't even wait for me to answer you and went for it yourself?" Kaito teases.

And Shinichi answers him with rains of small pecks to his neck, hand fiddling with the thief's clothes, unwittingly craving for more. "…You know, I think we need more space for this."

* * *

It's morning, and upon waking up beside Kaito, in his bed, Shinichi back away slightly, suddenly very conscious of the close proximity they were in. Kaito chuckles slightly at this.

"You know, Shin, even if you've managed to use flirtatious line without blushing, you're still prone to physical advances."

"Shut up, you enjoy yourself as well, don't you?"

"Not as much as yo– uh…," Kaito clutches at his arm, "now tell me how come the mark knows which one of us was enjoying ourselves more back then. How come is it still there anyway?!"

"…Are you really asking _me_ of all people about how _magic_ curses works?"

"…Okay, my bad."

"Give my thanks to the witch though," a teasing smile is back into the detective's face.

"Should I know why?"

And that annoying smirks is just enough of an answer for Kaito.

FIN

* * *

Okay, done. I know Shinichi's so damn hell OOC here, I just want to write it like that, it's just me and my weird imagination. I'm sorryyyy. So, um, that aside, what do you think? I hope this fic makes you smile even for a bit, please forgive me if this much of an OOCness, or the sappy story line - no, there's no story line actually, but oh well - irks you, my depest apology.

I'll be plased to know somebody else enjoy this - other than me - so If you're willing please leave a review so I can develop my fic better in the future ^^

Dewa, matta ne~

Yuzu.


End file.
